Seed 5 Fight
Back to 2010 Logs Starscream Kick-Off Starscream faces his opponent for this round. It's Kick-Off, and he knows Kick-Off is the reigning champion of the pits. Oh, but he'll take the title, gladly. "Prepare yourself," he says, as he launches towards the opponent. He goes for a full-body tackle. SS rolls 3 Kick-Off stood, arms folded. This bout was unarmed it seems and he stared coldly at Starscream. He nods simply to the warning and KO roll to catch: 1 Kick-Off stood, arms folded. This bout was unarmed it seems and he stared coldly at Starscream. He nods simply to the warning and then crouches as the mech launches towards him. He CATCHES the Seeker alright, but ends up bowled over entirely. With a grunt, he tries to grapple the Seeker, before the mech could use his agility to his advantage and a fist swings towards Starscreams' pretty face. Roll to punch: 11 Roll to evade 14 Starscream smirks as he sidesteps the punch. He reaches with his own hand to try to grab Kick-Off's wrist in order to twist it behind his back. SS rolls 8 KO rolls9 This time, Kick-Off seemed to have the upper 'hand' as he easily dodges it, and his foot comes up... and slams down, aiming for delicate feet. KO roll 7 Starscream's delicate tootsies are not for stomping on! And he makes sure of it, by leaping up before they can be. "Nice try," he says, "But not good enough!" He swings his leg around as if to karate-kick Kick-Off. SS roll5 KO roll 5 KO roll 13 SS roll 3 Huh? (Type "help" for help.) With a resounding clang of metal on metal, Kick-Off's arm reaches up to CATCH the seeker's foot, gripping it tightly. He growls, then chuckles as he turns, still holding onto the foot as he tries to SWING Starscream over his shoulder and slam him to the ground! KO roll 16 Evade roll 20 Starscream manages to squirm out of Kick-Off's grip and tries a hold of his own, in order to try to throw his opponent over his head. SS rolls 14 KO dodge roll: 11 Kick-Off is slung to the ground and he lands solidly. his optics flash a moment as he coughs, and lays there before kicking out at Starscream from the prone position. KO Kick 16 SS Evade 16 KO Kick 15 SS Evade #-1 OUT OF RANGE SS Evade 10 Starscream ends up getting kicked while he's on the ground. "Ugh!" he shouts, and tries to get up, while trying to nail Kick-Off in the midsection with a boot. SS roll 10 KO Evade 20 Kick-Off rolls quickly to one side to avoid the boot... and then rolls back, coming to his knees at the same time. In one swift motion he swung both fists up together, swinging for Starscreams' chest plate/canopy with all his might. KO double fist punch 15 SS evade 1 Starscream growls as his canopy is punched and a few cracks start showing in it. He swings his own fists, attempting to counter his attacker. SS rolls 19 KO roll dodge 5 The fists are blocked, but still damage Kick-Off as he takes the hits on his arms and shoulders. He grunts a few times and pushes forwards as hard as possible, now trying to check the seeker into the ground. KO punch - 6 SS evade 7 Starscream drops to the ground at the last minute to avoid getting mowed down. He swings a foot at the backside of the charging (and passed-by) Kick-Off. SS rolls 19 KO rolls to avoid! 12 Kick-Off grunts as he was kicked in the back of the knee, dropping to one in the dirt. He puffs a few times and turns to glower at Starscream laying next to him, ad lifts a fist to hammer-hit Starscream in the head. KO punch 1 SS Evade 1 Rand Reroll Punch 3 SS reroll evade 18 "Oh no you don't!" Starscream snaps, as he rolls away from the fist intended for his noggin. He gets up and tries to curb stomp his opponent while he's still down. SS roll 13 KO dodge 13 KO dodge 9 SS reroll 11 Kicked again while down, Kick-Off grunts "... Just like a Decepticon." he hisses, reaching to grab Starscreams' foot and TWIST as hard as he could. ko twist 20 SS evade 15 Starscream's foot is grabbed! And then it's TWISTED! He screams in agony, and then tries to get his other foot to kick Kick-Off so that he'll let go. SS roll 12 KO roll dodge 10 With that foot in his face, Kick-Off growls and holds on tightly, trying not to let go as he struggles to twist it further "YIELD!" KO Twisting more 15 "NEVER!" Starscream shouts, and wrestles away. Squirming away from you, SS rolls 17 The pit boss comes over as Kick-Off pushes the issue, though obvious the score board shows that Starscream won by TKO of 6 - 2. "ENOUGH! Kick-Off stand down this instant!" KO self control (even yes, odd no) 20 Kick-Off growled, scrambling to his feet as Starscream wriggled away. He jerked to a halt though at the voice, body seizing up. He puffs a few times, glowering at Starscream "Sorry sir... I got... carried away in the battle." he notes, not quite truthfully. The pit boss grunts, "Get to the infirmy." he orders. Meanwhile the TKO is shown on the big screen and the final seed match of Starscream versus Nitrogear is flashed up for the crowd to see with odds on who may win. Starscream also makes his way to the infirmary, eyeing his opponent on the way out. "Of course you did," he says, sounding somewhat suspicious. Kick-Off glares at Starscream, and turns to make his way that way as well. He sighed a little, optics fading. This one was done at least. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Tron Games TP